


Spoiled

by Noise (noisepollution)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Hangover, M/M, Third years have a party, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisepollution/pseuds/Noise
Summary: "For so long Eichi has had to keep up appearances, and it has taken a serious a toll on him. It was so, so relieving for Rei and everyone else to see Eichi finally acting like a boy his age and let loose."Rei's night is cut short when his boyfriend decides to drink too much too soon.





	Spoiled

It wouldn't be right to say that Eichi was completely immature. Being the single son of the Tenshouin family caused him to grow up a little too soon and he wasn't allowed to indulge in a childhood like everyone else. After joining Yumenosaki, he had to keep up a reputation not only as a Tenshouin, but as the student council president and the leader of the most prestigious unit in the academy. Yet, all urgency to act like an adult was  _ precisely _ what caused him to become so childish at the same time.

 

Rei watched as Eichi laughed loudly after one too many drinks, clinging onto Wataru’s arm. The boy was a mess: his shirt was half unbuttoned and ruffled hair covered a red face. His entire body leaned against the other's as if he was a crutch that, if removed, would make him fall on the floor in a spectacular manner. Wataru took his drink away from him with his free arm as he held Eichi and looked at him with affection and...pity? Rei thanked God that the emperor was drunk, he hated being pitied,and if his angel looked at him like that, he would've been seriously upset.

 

Kaoru, who was sitting next to Rei, scoffed at the image. “Bet he's never had a drink in his entire life,” he said before taking a swing of his own.

 

“He's probably had champagne.” Rei responds casually, hiding his displeasure. He understands what Kaoru means, but he didn't appreciate the condescending comment at all. After seeing his surprised reaction, Rei wonders if he's had a little too much as well. Immediately, he gets up and waves. “I'm going home and taking Eichi with me.”

 

“It's not that late, Rei.” Kaoru pats down the space next to him, asking him to stay. “...You seriously mad at me?”

 

“No….” Rei shakes his head. “Of course not, but I need to take Eichi home, he's way too drunk.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Rei smiled at him. “I'll come back as soon as Eichi’s in bed alright?” He's not sure if he can keep the promise, but at least he won't leave on a negative note.

 

Kaoru lights up and gives him a firm nod. “See you later then!” They wave and Rei turns towards the two fine members who were laughing together just like before. When he’s noticed, Wataru raises his arm up as a greeting.

 

“Well, well, well! To what do we owe the pleasure?” He's as cheerful as always, giving Rei his signature, radiant smile while he holds Eichi close to him.

 

“Having fun, you two?” They nod at the same time, though Eichi’s is a little less energetic making it all too obvious that he needs to sleep, even if he tries to pretend otherwise. “Sorry to ruin your night, but I need to take Eichi home.”

 

“Whaaa….” Eichi’s head moves from Wataru’s chest to face the older boy, with an almost betrayed expression. “Rei are you secretly working for Keito…?”

 

“No, and if I was he would've killed me for letting you drink as much as you have.” He remembered Keito telling him something about not letting Eichi drink more than a certain amount of units as he got ready to go home early because he had something to do the next day. Though Rei wasn't really listening to his demands, he reassured him that he wouldn't let Eichi make a fool out of himself in front of all the other 3rd years. “Let's go.” He put an arm around Eichi’s arms and pulled him away from Wataru as he steadily helped him stand.

 

“Don't wanna….” Despite whining like a child, he doesn’t bother putting up a fight, making it easy for Rei to drag him towards the exit. He then looks over his shoulder to mouth a quick goodbye to Wataru, who waves back at him with a relieved expression.

 

When they get out, Rei sits Eichi down on the nearest bench and retrieves his phone to call a taxi. After ending the call, he sits down next to him and lets out a sigh.

 

“Didn't think you'd get so drunk so quickly.”

 

“I'm not druuuunk!” Every word is slurred, and Rei wonders if Eichi can hear himself talk.

 

It doesn't take long for the taxi to arrive and to bring them to Rei’s house. He pays and thanks the driver before helping Eichi walk inside and plops him on the sofa. “I'll get you some water,” he says as he walks inside the kitchen, grabbing two glasses and filling them up.

 

“Where's Ritsu-kuuun?” Eichi yells from the other room like a child calling out to his mother and Rei can't help but find it extremely endearing.

 

“He's at Mao’s, we have the house to ourselves.” He returns to the living room and gives Eichi one of the glasses. “Here, drink up.”

 

Eichi stares at it for a while only to shrug and down the glass all in one go, ignoring a drop that fell down his chin. "Oh, you.” Rei playfully scolds him and wipes the drip away.

 

“Rei, this isn't vodka…”

 

“I told you I was getting water.”

 

Eichi pouts. “But I want vodka.”

 

Rei sighs for the hundredth time that night. “You're not getting any, you've drank too much.”

 

“Fiiiine….” Eichi places the glass back on the table. “But in that case you have to make it up to me…” 

 

“Hmm, how?” Rei asks, taking a gulp of his water.

 

“Hehe…I want to make love with you.”

 

The older boy chokes on his water and slams the glass down, ignoring the water that spills out as he coughs and tries to compose himself. Eichi puts a hand on his shoulder and, after he stops choking, Rei reassures him that he's fine.

 

“ ‘Make love’?” He can't help but laugh; such a cheesy and ridiculous phrase wasn't expected, not even from someone as eloquent as Eichi.

 

“Yeah!” He nods eagerly and moves his hand onto Rei’s leg, moving closer as if to kiss him. “Because we're in love so it's not just sex, it’s-”

 

Rei puts his hand on Eichi’s mouth before he can go on an embarrassing tangent, turning away so he didn't face him. Even when drunk, he was capable of doing one of his (in)famous monologues. If he wasn't blushing so much, he'd probably let him continue. “I get it.”

 

He then felt a kiss on his hand and turned back to see Eichi with his eyes closed, holding the hand close to his lips with his own. Rei was almost hypnotized as he watched him trail soft and doting kisses from his palm to his wrist and then back up to his fingers. With each touch, he felt his heart beat faster and faster until it tried to explode from his chest. It was so tempting to pin Eichi down and take him then and there.

 

_ 'No.’ _ he shook his head and moved his hand away. Rei was supposed to take care of Eichi, not take advantage of him. “...let's go upstairs.” He grabs the younger boy and helps him up the stairs. When he reached his room, he carefully laid Eichi down on the bed and made sure he was comfortable. Right as Eichi relaxes, he climbs on top of  him and speaks “Let’s just kiss each other until we're asleep.”

 

It's almost surprising how Eichi doesn't argue, but Rei knows that he’s tired--not just from the party and the alcohol, but from everything. For so long Eichi has had to keep up appearances, and it has taken a serious a toll on him. Growing up too fast stole his childhood and threatened to steal his adolescence as well. It was so, so relieving for Rei and everyone else to see Eichi finally acting like a boy his age and let loose, even if he would regret being so carefree with his drinks. 

 

Rei runs a hand through Eichi’s hair to reveal his forehead and kisses it. After 3 years of fighting, tension and reconciliation, Rei’s happy that in the end, he has become both a friend and a lover to the younger boy. It saddens him to think that tomorrow, he'll have to go back to being the prestigious and acclaimed heir to the Tenshouin corporation.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that…” Eichi speaks up suddenly and Rei realises that he must've noticed the pity in his eyes. It seems that he didn't give his drunk boyfriend enough credit for reading expressions. Unwilling to feel sorry for him any further, he gives him a tender kiss on the lips and smiles:

 

“It's because I love you so much.”

 

Eichi smiles back. “I love you a lot too~” he wraps his arms around Rei and pulls him in for another, longer kiss. His chest feels warm and light whenever their lips touch, and he’s sure Rei feels the same. His boyfriend then leans away only to trail kisses down his neck and onto his shoulder, pleased to hear Eichi’s giggles whenever he touches a sensitive spot. He wants him to feel loved with every little kiss, he wants him to feel safe in his arms, he wants Eichi to enjoy being a teenager in love a little longer. 

 

A hand tugs at his head, and when Rei moves away to look at Eichi, he felt lips sloppily touch his own. _ 'Fuck…’ _ he thinks as he sighs into the kiss.  _ 'He’s pretty good even when drunk.’  _ Eichi’s hand pulls him closer to deepen the kiss and Rei has to stop himself from sliding his hands down the other's slender body. Instead, he tightens the arms around him in an embrace and presses their chests together, feeling their hearts beat against each other in perfect sync. They’re in such perfect harmony that he wishes this moment could last forever.

 

But it lasts much shorter than that, as when Rei feels the other’s grip loosen, he pulls back to see Eichi has fallen asleep, completely exhausted from that night’s events. He chuckles at the sight, smiling tenderly at how adorable and peaceful his boyfriend looks like this. It really shows that he had a good time that night, and Rei is happy to have been a part of it. 

 

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he carefully sits up and glances at the text sent by Kaoru. That's right, he had told him that he would return as soon as he could, but it takes one more look at Eichi to realise that he would much rather stay with him instead. After texting a quick apology and switching his phone off, he lies down next to Eichi and holds him close once again, careful not to wake him. Rei gives him one last kiss on the cheek and then closes his eyes.

 

-

 

“ _ Shit _ .”

 

The first word Rei hears Eichi say when he wakes up would shock many, but he's known Eichi long enough to not even bat an eye.

 

Rei smirks. “Good morning to you too,  _ sunshine _ .”

 

“Shut up.” Eichi puts a hand on his forehead and sighs, frustrated at the pain. “It feels like a thousand hammers are slamming against my skull. What on earth is going on, Rei?”

 

“It's called a hangover, darling. You see, when you drink too much-”

 

“I, quite obviously, know what a hangover is. God, did I really drink that much last night?” Eichi says as he sits up, only to hold his head in his hands immediately after. “I...I can't remember anything. Please don't tell me I was that drunk, Rei...”

 

“You were, In fact, you were so drunk that you ended up standing on the bar and dancing like there was no tomorrow-”

 

“I did  _ what _ !?” Eichi’s eyes open wide in horror, face completely in disbelief. As much as he wants to keep up the gag, Rei can’t help but laugh.

 

“I’m joking!!” He says, and Eichi throws a cushion at him before putting his hand against his head again and moaning at the pain of his sudden movement. “You just clung onto Wataru and laughed with him the entire night.”

 

“That is certainly the better scenario but…” He pauses as he tries to regain his composure. “Making my angel put up with such a pathetic display, how can I face him after that?”

 

“Right, well while you contemplate how to make it up to someone who doesn't really mind, I'll go make you something to help your hangover.” Rei says while getting up from the bed and yawns before heading towards the door.

 

“Hmm, like what?”

 

“Raw egg and pickle juice should do the trick.” Rei responds, but after seeing Eichi glaring at him he quickly adds: “Tea and eggs...cooked eggs that is.”

 

“...thank you.” Eichi smiles at him and watches him walk out. When he’s alone, he checks his phone for any texts and smiles to find one from Wataru, telling him that he had fun getting drunk together. “I wasn't the only one, thank god…” Though the hangover eats at him, he’s put at ease knowing that Wataru wasn't burdened with taking care of him.

 

It doesn’t take but minutes after Rei left the room for him to return, opening the door with his hip. “I'm back~ I'm no chef but I should be decent at scrambling eggs.” he says, balancing a tray with one plate and two drinks. He puts the plate on Eichi’s lap and taking the tomato juice box for himself. “You seem happier, did you somehow magically cure yourself?”

 

“Wataru sent me a text, and it turns out he was drunk too, so I'm quite relieved to know that he probably doesn't remember much!” Eichi delightedly tells him and Rei has to think for a second. Wataru didn't  _ look _ drunk, and Rei doesn't know if he even drank anything other than a coke. He was also much quieter compared to Eichi, and he seemed a little worried too. But instead of pressing the issue, he decides that it's best to let it go.

 

“Lucky you then,” he says, sitting back down next to his boyfriend and taking a sip of his tomato juice. There's a small feeling of jealousy deep inside at how quickly Eichi’s mood improved despite being hungover due to a text from Wataru, but Rei brushes it away easily. Why should he be jealous when the person Eichi chose in the end was him and not Wataru?

 

“...feels nice to have you take care of me, you know…” A quiet statement pulls him out of his thoughts and he sees Eichi smiling down at the food in front of him with a tenderness in his eyes that tugs at Rei’s heart. “You make fun of me, but I bet you enjoy being nice to me too.”

 

“Actually, I prefer you like you were before.” Rei instinctively shrugs it off. “Your anger is more amusing to me than any comedy.”

 

“I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. Instead I'll give you a kiss~” Eichi leans in and presses his lips against Rei's, giving him a quick peck before returning to his tea. “I know you like it more when I smile but you have no need to worry, I won't make you say something that embarrassing if you agree to do something in return.”

 

“And what would that be, your highness?”

 

Eichi holds out the fork. “Simple, feed me.”

 

“...fine.” Rei sighs as he took the fork to pick up the egg and then holds it up to Eichi’s mouth, who gleefully takes a bite. After swallowing it, he clasps his hands together in joy and looks at Rei with bright eyes.

 

“Woah, this is delicious. You said you were decent but this is really good!”

 

“I'm thankful that my cooking skills accommodate your tastes, your highness.”

 

Though he practically rolled his eyes at the request, feeding Eichi brings a calmness to Rei that he relishes in. He stays silent as he gives Eichi more and more mouthfuls, watching his reactions closely. He notes every time he flinches if one of the bites is too hot and every time he looks satisfied after swallowing it before opening his mouth again, asking for the next bite. It’s hard for him to admit, but Rei really did try his hardest when cooking the breakfast, and it’s nice to see the hard work paid off.

 

Eichi notices how the atmosphere changes from a playful tone to a much softer one, so instead of teasing Rei again, he shuffles closer and whispers quietly but clearly. “I love you, Rei. I want you to spoil me until I'm rotten and then, when that happens, please spoil me even more.”

 

There’s that adorable childishness again. Eichi doesn’t like being dependent on others, but that doesn’t mean that he didn't like being showered with affection, that he didn't like feeling like he was loved or that he didn't enjoy it when someone would do anything for him. Rei leans closer to grab a crumb from his cheek with his fingers before pushing it in Eichi’s mouth and feeling the other's tongue take it. Just like how his boyfriend loves being given so much attention, he enjoys giving it  _ to  _ him no matter how many times he jokingly calls him a child.

 

“Your wish is my command.” With a servitude that would put Yuzuru to shame, Rei continues to feed  him until the plate is clean and when it is, he puts the tray on the bedside so he can hold Eichi and give him a simple kiss . Both of them forgot whatever plans they had in mind for that day as they lied down on the bed and kissed each other. Rei was going to cherish Eichi until they were both engulfed and happily drowning in love for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> *BURSTS THROUGH THE DOOR* EICHI YOUR TEA
> 
> thank you so much to my beta readers and also to hapiele for finally giving me reichi content.


End file.
